


Picnic at the beach

by lover_of_fanfics



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Beach Scene, John Watson - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, Just a quick little fic I wrote, M/M, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Sherlock TV - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_fanfics/pseuds/lover_of_fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John was just having a normal day off when he invites Sherlock on a date to the beach. And OF COURSE wonderful, Johnlock-loving, Mrs. Hudson intervenes beautifully!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnic at the beach

John was just spending his quiet day at home, it was his day off and so he wouldn’t have to go anywhere or do anything. That all ended, however, when Sherlock came in cursing into his phone and shouting loudly. John sighed and, after Sherlock hung up and shoved his phone in his pocket, he got up and walked Sherlock to the couch. He sat Sherlock down, and then sat down next to him. He turned to face Sherlock, who looked pissed and surprised right now.

“Alright, what’s wrong?” John asked, settling his hands in his own lap. Sherlock just scoffed, rolling his eyes. John sighed. “Just tell me Sherlock, please?” Sherlock huffed a breath, he was never able to say no to John when he asked like that. He turned to John, face expressionless. “That was Mycroft, he is trying to get me to be more _sociable._ The very thought of being around anyone besides you is infuriating, so I told him to fuck off. He didn’t like that, so he threatened to send mummy and daddy to find me friends. I don’t want any friends, I don’t need any friends!” Sherlock finished, utterly pissed again.

John had to bite back a chuckle, it was so sweet that Sherlock and Mycroft still fought like this. Especially since Mycroft was only trying to be kind to Sherlock. John frowned when Sherlock said that he didn’t need friends, Sherlock saw and froze himself. Sherlock had long since admitted that he had feelings for John, but he always managed to say something to hurt John. Sherlock had to worry every day, fearing that John might leave him because of something stupid that Sherlock was bound to say. Sherlock rested his hand on John’s knee. “The only friend I need is you John.” He needed John to feel wanted, this was the best way to get his feelings across.

John smiled at Sherlock’s sweet gesture. “I know Sherlock, and I’m happy to be that one friend.” There was a short silence that, for these two men, wasn’t particularly awkward. John had also admitted his feelings for Sherlock, he knew that Sherlock was very sweet when he wanted to be but John knew that he’d never experience more than a friendship with Sherlock. Sherlock realized he still had his hand on John’s knee, so he moved it quickly and tried to fill the sudden awkwardness. “So, John? Have any plans for today?”

John didn’t like when Sherlock moved his hand, but covered up his disappointment quickly. He thought for a moment, he didn’t have any plans per se. But he desperately wanted to go out today, seeing as the day was gorgeous (like Sherlock). The wonderful day reminded John of when he was a teenager and would mostly likely be seen at the beach on a day like this. Sherlock smiled, he could never read John clearly. With a quick glance out the window he realized what John was thinking. “Nice day, isn’t it?” Sherlock said, but he had no intention of going out today.

John nodded. “Yes, it is. I might go on a walk later. I’d ask you along, but I’m sure you wouldn’t enjoy something so pedestrian.” John said, though he did wish that Sherlock would go with him. The thought was very nice, just a calm walk and gentle touches and- John cut himself off, Sherlock wasn’t a woman. Therefore, Sherlock wouldn’t go out with John ever. However, Sherlock had his own thoughts. He frowned when John came to the conclusion that he would not enjoy going. Of course, an aimless walk sounded terrible and Sherlock had much better things to do with his time. But there was something about the idea of it being with John that was just so tempting.

“I wouldn’t mind going.” Sherlock said simply. “It doesn’t sound too boring.” John was surprised but smiled. “Well great then! Let’s decide when and where I suppose.” Sherlock chuckled to himself, John was so irresistible. “You can decide, I’m not much help with planning a walk.” Sherlock got up and grabbed his violin, playing out a tune he knew that John loved. John just smiled, rolling his eyes. He started to think, maybe around sunset. He bit his lip, knowing that was a dangerous time to go walking with just two people. People might talk. But seeing as it was noon, it would be best to go around 5 or 6. John thought about the possible places to go. The only safe street was blocked off now for the filming of a movie, and John wasn’t going to put Sherlock into any danger.

John let his ears tune in a bit to Sherlock’s playing, he smiled. Something Sherlock had written that John loved so much. He smiled, going back to places. The park during evening was not only dangerous, but there were far too many couples kissing and snogging and more than likely doing unholy things behind bushes. John would rather not interfere with that. The only other place he could think off was the beach, it was about a 45 minute drive so they would have to leave around half past 4. But the beach was also supposed to be very romantic during sunset. Maybe Sherlock wouldn’t notice if he just casually brought it up. “What about the beach? Around say 6’o’clock?”

Sherlock had been focusing on his music, but the second he heard John’s suggestion he played a sour note and stopped. John bit his lip, maybe Sherlock did notice. “Or, you know…we can just get take away. Or something…” John said, feeling more than a little embarrassed. Sherlock just shook his head, resuming the tune. “No, sorry. I couldn’t hear you. Didn’t mean to stop so abruptly. What were you saying?” John took a breath of relief, so Sherlock hadn’t been caught off guard. “Just, we could go to the beach, around 6’o’clock or so.” John said, slightly louder so that Sherlock could hear him. Sherlock turned around, he was happy to see that John was smiling again.

Sherlock smiled back. “That sounds nice.” Sherlock wondered if John realized how romantic that setting was. But Sherlock didn’t mind, he was thinking about how wonderful it would be. He might be able to pretend for a short while that John was his, and that he was John’s. He smiled at the thought. John continued to think, walking would be so boring. Something fun…something fun…something fun. He raised his eyebrows, smiling. “Got it!” He shouted, startling Sherlock slightly. “Got what?” Sherlock asked, setting down his violin and bow and then sitting down next to John again. He sat closer than last time, their knees brushed slightly and Sherlock felt warm all over. “We could have a picnic, if that’s alright with you of course.” John said, heating up at the touch of Sherlock to himself.

Sherlock nodded, but in his thoughts he was going berserk. This was so much like a date! Did John even realize it?! But, God, this would be amazing! People who might be there would see them and think that John was his that they were dating! Sherlock practically fan-girled in his mind, only to be pulled back out by John who was moving around and standing up and talking. Sherlock composed himself, listening to what John was saying. He was rambling on about food to bring. Sherlock smiled, John seemed rather into this. It was adorable.

John noticed Sherlock watching him and smiled gently, that just made Sherlock’s face heat and he faked a cough. John went right on thinking. He headed for the front door of the flat. Sherlock’s head bolted up, it seemed like every time John walked even close to the door it made Sherlock worry more than anything. John smiled, making Sherlock melt a bit. “I’ll be right back,” John said, opening the door. “I’m going to borrow a basket from Mrs. Hudson.” Sherlock nodded, sighing in relief. John ran down stairs quickly, Mrs. Hudson went ecstatic and told John she’d bring the basket up when she found it. John came back up and smiled weakly, Sherlock just laughed. And soon both of them were laughing.

John went back into the kitchen, pulling out some food and setting it on the (thankfully clean) table. Sherlock smiled in admiration as he watched, he could watch John forever and feel perfectly content. John stopped, looking over at Sherlock. Sherlock quickly made his face blank. “You might want to put on something a bit more comfortable. Like a shirt and shorts or something.” Sherlock smiled to himself, John was so kind. He got up, walking to his room. He was stopped, however, when Mrs. Hudson barged it rather loudly. She was squealing like a pig and practically bouncing off the walls. John gasped in surprise as the basket was shoved into his hands. Mrs. Hudson smiled at him. She needed to speak with Sherlock, so she shooed John into the kitchen. John chuckled, walking into the kitchen and preparing the basket.

Mrs. Hudson leaned forward and whispered so only Sherlock could hear her. “This is wonderful dear! Are you and John dating now?!” Sherlock merely shook his head in response. “Just taking advantage of our day off.” Mrs. Hudson frowned, but continued. “Sherlock, look at him in there.” Mrs. Hudson pulled Sherlock forward. John was smiling while packing the basket gently with the food. Mixing between packing and making sandwiches for them to eat. He was swaying a bit and humming to himself, it was a breath taking sight to Sherlock. Sherlock stared at John, feeling his face heat slightly. Mrs. Hudson smirked. “Now does that look like a man who is ‘just taking advantage of his day off’?”

Sherlock licked his lips, the sight before him was starting a fire in his gut. He shook himself out of his trance, pulling Mrs. Hudson out of John’s sight. “He isn’t interested in me like that, he’s straight Mrs. Hudson. And I have to go get dressed, now if you’ll excuse me-” Mrs. Hudson cut Sherlock off. “I know what I know Sherlock.” She smiled, slipping Sherlock a small box. Sherlock raised an eyebrow. “Just give this to him, he’ll love it.” Sherlock made a face and went to open the box, only to have Mrs. Hudson slap his hand away. “Let him be first to see it.” Sherlock rolled his eyes but smiled. “Thank you.” He said simply, giving Mrs. Hudson a kiss on the cheek before she left.

* * * * *

After a half hour or so Sherlock came out, dressed in some black shorts that he had and his purple shirt. He put the box in his pocket and walked into the kitchen. John was wearing a striped shirt and red shorts. He smiled up at Sherlock, basket in his hand. “Ready to go?” Sherlock smiled and nodded, walking behind John as they walked down stairs. John walked out to hail a cab and Mrs. Hudson grabbed Sherlock. “The box dear?” She asked, smiling. Sherlock smiled, nodding and tapping his pocket. She smiled and shoved Sherlock out the door. There was a cab waiting when he got out and Sherlock slid in. “Have fun~!” Mrs. Hudson smiled, winking at Sherlock. Sherlock smiled, and John just waved back confused.

Maybe Sherlock would tell him what all that was about? Sherlock stared out his window, wanting to keep the silence firm. _Or maybe not..._ John thought, looking out his own window. He didn’t realize the sound of something rattling in Sherlock’s pocket, he just pretended he was holding Sherlock’s hand on this ride as they spoke lovely words.

* * * * *

When they arrived at the beach John smiled and got out, grabbing Sherlock’s hand and running to the sand. John knew it was stupid and childish, but he hadn’t been to the beach in years and he was really excited for this date. He froze a bit, but kept running. No, this wasn’t a date, was it? Sherlock just smiled and let John pull him along, cherishing the feel of John’s hand in his own. He’d keep that feeling in his mind palace; John would never let him do it again. He smiled as he saw John’s face light with excitement; this really was a wonderful sight. And it put that brilliant fuzzy feeling back in his stomach. John walked out until they were by the water, walking along the edge. John rolled the shoulder of his arm that was holding the basket.

Sherlock noticed and reached his free hand out. “Here,” He offered, taking the basket. “Let me hold it.” John smiled gratefully. “Thanks.” He felt his face heat when he realized he was still holding Sherlock’s hand, but it was such a sweet feeling. He let his hand linger more, if Sherlock asked he’d say he’d forgotten. Sherlock swallowed thickly, John’s hand was so soft. But he knew that John would be mad if he continued to hold his hand, he drew it away reluctantly. John sighed, missing the feeling of Sherlock’s hand already. Sherlock’s eyes widened at the disappointed sigh, did John _want_ Sherlock to hold his hand?

Sherlock took a breath, slipping his hand back into John’s. He was so glad to feel John hold his hand back. John smiled, Sherlock probably thought this was stupid but he was happy that he was holding his hand. Sherlock and John spoke about all sorts of things. Sherlock constantly smiled down at their hands when John was admiring the sea. Sherlock laced his fingers with John, causing John to blush slightly. This was dangerous; if Sherlock made one wrong move then everything was over. John smiled and after a half an hour or so of walking, he offered a nice place to sit and start the picnic. They were both disappointed when they had to let go of each other hands, but they knew they shouldn’t talk about it again. Sherlock set up the towel and John pulled out his phone. It was 6:42, so sunset was minutes away.

This might be very fun after all.

* * * * *

John lay down; drinking the water that he’d packed. He’d finished the sandwich that he’d made and eaten half of the slice of cake he’d packed himself. Sherlock had eaten half his sandwich and all of his cake. He lay down next to John and watched the sun set. John smiled and pointed out some of the forming stars. He yawned lightly, letting his eyes shut for minute. Sherlock smiled. “Tired John?” John merely nodded. Sherlock gently picked up John’s head, placing it on his shoulder. “You can relax, but don’t fall asleep. I don’t think I can carry you and a basket.” John smiled, laughing and joking with Sherlock more.

Sherlock smiled when John didn’t refuse to lay on his shoulder, and he turned his head slightly so that his lips just barely brushed John’s forehead. John smiled as he felt the lips on his forehead, and suddenly he realized this wasn’t exactly a platonic male friendship at this point. John turned to Sherlock, his pupils were blown wide. Sherlock stared down at John, his own eyes were dilated. Sherlock brought a hand up to John’s cheek, brushing his thumb over John’s soft lips. “May I?” He asked, looking deeply into John’s eyes. John nodded, sighing when he felt Sherlock’s lips press to his own. This was amazing, better than either man could have ever imagined.

Sherlock rolled so that he was sitting over John, still kissing him passionately. John groaned softly, wrapping his arms around Sherlock’s neck. Sherlock leaned back to catch his breath, John leaned back up to catch Sherlock’s lips but Sherlock stopped him. John froze, what was happening? Sherlock didn’t want him anymore? He felt his eyes water, but Sherlock leaned down and kissed his temple to soothe John. John smiled at the soft touch, relaxing immediately. “Why’d you stop?” John asked, his eyes still glistening a bit. Sherlock chuckled, kissing John gently trying to make the tears fade completely. And sure enough, they were gone when John opened his eyes. Sherlock smiled, sitting up and pulling John with him. “I have a gift for you. I hope you like it.” John smiled warmly, kissing Sherlock’s cheek. He was surprised how natural everything felt with Sherlock, like they’d been dating for years.

John opened the box slowly, he gasped at what he saw. Silver chain, with Silver dog tags. But they weren’t normal dog tags. When John looked closer one dog tag read: _Property of Sherlock Holmes._ The other read: _I love you._ John felt tears welling again and he wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s neck. Sherlock smiled. Placing the necklace on John’s neck. John smiled, kissing Sherlock tenderly. And they stayed like that for hours, cuddling in the starlight and kissing now and then. Sherlock smiled, he was so glad he’d agreed to come here. He’d done the only thing that he’d ever thought to be a challenge, winning the heart of the man than he so desperately loved. And being loved back was warm, warmer than the beach sand.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just one of the view Johnlock fan fictions that I wrote. I don't know if I'm that good of a fan fiction writer to keep posting and making new fics, but I guess I'll see where this one takes me! Please comment and tell me what you think! ^-^


End file.
